


Good Morning

by asdash



Series: The Stricklake Chronicles [6]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Walter Strickler's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: A better idea indeed.
Relationships: Barbara Lake & Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Series: The Stricklake Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668952
Kudos: 24





	Good Morning

I open my eyes to the light shining through the curtains. I don’t remember falling asleep with Barbara next to me, yet I feel her warm body curling against mine. She draws in a deep breath as I move slightly, to close the blinds.

Her eyes flutter open as I set myself back in her embrace, trying not to wake her up. Mission… un-accomplished.

“Walt?”

I smile at her. Her messy hair and tired eyes still manage to mesmerize me.

“Go back to sleep”, I whisper.

She looks at the alarm clock. “It’s already noon? I slept more than enough”, she says, stretching all over me.

I grab her by the waist and roll her on top of me. “Breakfast?”

She looks me straight in the eyes, smirking mischievously. “Oh, I’ve got a much better idea…”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these things very short. I promise you a longer one soon enough however.


End file.
